


First sight (in the morning)

by Mirgaxus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirgaxus/pseuds/Mirgaxus
Summary: Cheesy little ficlet I wrote for introvert-club's weekly prompt over at Tumblr, for the prompt: "First sight". (Rating is for Sirius' swearing.)





	First sight (in the morning)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out introvert-club (a Wolfstar focused group) over at Tumblr! :) Everyone can participate and write something for their weekly prompts.

There was drool on Remus’ chin, and it shouldn’t have been such an endearing and cute sight, but it _was_ , because there was never drool on Remus’ chin. He was, after all, a carefully clean person, and ate without crumbs all over the place, never spilling milk on his clothes (or if he did, it was because someone had shoved him, and he’d go into a self-conscious huff about it until he had been able to get it all cleaned). So here Sirius was, staring at that drool and smiling and feeling such a besotted fool, because honestly, who in their right mind found drool on the chin or snot on the cheek or garlic flavored morning breath _endearing and cute?_

 

Remus’ eyelashes fluttered - just a tiny movement which was just as endearing if not more than that drool - and Sirius couldn’t help it but touch him, to really feel it with his fingertips that yes, Remus was there, next to him, on his bed, and wasn’t just some hallucination caused by prolonged pining. He moved Remus’ sweaty hair away from his face, and then, once he had started, couldn’t stop touching so he ran his fingers through his sticky hair, then trailed his fingers along his jawline, then watched (stared) as those dry and chapped lips twitched and the most beautiful stinky mouth ever turned itself into a smile.

 

“You are being creepy.”

 

“Shush,” Sirius said and leaned over to kiss him, to kiss _his boyfriend_ , to kiss _Remus_ , to kiss _Remus_ who was _his boyfriend_ and oh Merlin how had that all happened, and he felt light headed. “I can’t believe you are really here.”

 

Remus blushed, and Sirius could see that he was coming up with some sarcastic quip, so Sirius kissed him again to shut him up and prevent him from ruining the moment. Sirius was pretty sure that he had caught some of that drool on his own chin now, but fuck if that mattered, and fuck, he was so far gone that the thought of being gross together made him just happy.

 

When they stopped their kiss, Remus looked at him, with sleep sand and - _Sirius’ heart missed a beat, because yes, it truly was_ \- love in his eyes, and said softly, “I almost can’t believe it either.”

 

Sirius couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop his heart from racing until it certainly would overextert itself.

 

“I want you to be my first sight in the morning every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Pst. You can also find me at mirgaxus.tumblr.com.


End file.
